


A Promise to Wait For

by CrystallizedPen



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: BL, Childhood, Hint, M/M, slight spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedPen/pseuds/CrystallizedPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorey had been running off somewhere without telling him. Mikleo was afraid that he was left behind by his precious friend. They had promised each other to explore the ruins together, and for a promise that he would wait for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise to Wait For

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is my very frst fic of TOZ and I am a hard shipper of SoreMi. I shipped this pairing hard and I do not regret. I only started playing the game recently, so my knowledge about the plot and story is very minimal. This fic is based on my entire new idea and there is no reference for it inside the game. So please pardon for any wrong assumptions. 
> 
> Warning: A bit spoiler for the epilogue of the game.   
> And please pardon any grammer mistake.

“Sorey, where are you?”

He had been looking for the brunet boy since the morning. He had asked around and no one seemed to know where the boy was.

Mikleo woke up this morning to find that the warmth next to him had disappeared. Normally, the Seraph was the earlier one to wake up between the both of them. But it was strange that he woke up and not able to find the other boy anywhere.

“Jiji, I could not find Sorey.”

The elder let out circles of smoke as his eyes looked up at the ceiling, “That boy, he must wandered off somewhere again. He is never the type to sit still.”

Mikleo let out a sigh, why did he forget about that? The brunet boy probably off to explore the ancient ruins.

Without telling him… again.

Sorey had always been fascinated with the Divine Records and he always found interest in exploring ruins despite Jiji’s objection. The first time Mikleo caught him sneaking out the village, the brunet boy begged him not to tell Jiji. The Seraph made him promise to always take him on his exploration to buy his silence over the matter.

“And now you dare left without telling me.” Mikleo shouted, folding his hands together in front of his chest while looking down at his friend, kneeling on the floor apologetically.

“I’m sorry.” Sorey lowered his head, hands on his knees. His eyebrows knitted downwards as he stared at the floor underneath him.

Mikleo could do nothing but sigh. He always had a soft heart, especially towards his friend. Especially when he showed him such miserable expression. Sorey…he always knew what to do to calm the anger swelled up inside the Seraph’s chaotic heart. It was always like that, no matter what fault he committed, Mikleo knew that he would always forgive him.

“Next time if you dare to leave without me again, I will never make any dessert for you.” His threat seemed to be the most affective, because the sullen face on the brunet was somewhat priceless. It was a mix of a puppy’s eyes that both got kicked and was refused to be feed by the owner. Mikleo turned around to muffle a laugh.  

“Mikleo, I’m so sorry.” A small hand tugged on his sleeve as he turned around to be met by a green pair of desperate orbs.

It was always those three words that had the biggest impact on him. Mikleo knew that he had lost if he heard those three words. No matter how many times he heard it.

No matter how many time…

* * *

 

The next day, he woke up and Sorey had disappeared again. Not a single sign of him anywhere. Mikleo had restrained all he could not to spit fire when he saw the brunet slowly crept his way back to the house, not knowing that he was seen.

“M-Mikleo, I am so sorry.” The boy followed behind him all evening asking for his forgiveness. Despite how long he tugged at the other’s shirt, nor how long he had been followed him around, Mikleo did not turn his head back to look at him. He made himself clear the other day, but Sorey still not listen to him. So the brunet boy had that coming.

“I’m staying with Jiji tonight.” He announced and then left. That way he did not need to wake up and realize that Sorey had gone without him again.

Mikleo did not like the feeling of getting left behind by his friend. They had always been together, it was even their promise to explore all the ruins that the world had to offer, together.

“Stupid Sorey.” Mikleo kicked the small stone underneath his feet, frustrated. Just as the silver haired boy expected, Sorey had disappeared again, since early morning. He looked up and around, finding his eyes unconsciously stopped at the village’s entrance once in awhile. He still subconsciously wanted to see that spiky lock of brown fluttered against the wind when he stepped on the grass and ran towards the horizon. Sorey was like a breeze in spring that brought forth the scent of earth and sun. Everything about him reminded Mikleo of something that warm and passionate, a certain feeling that quite hard for a kid like him to decipher yet. May be sometimes in the future he would able to give this feeling a name.

“Sorey, where have you gone to again today?”

The water Seraph silently sat down on the roof of the house. His amethyst eyes turned towards the entrance once again. It already been one week that both of them never exchanged a word. He did not even make any dessert at all, and he started to feel like he forgot how to cook.

“If you are so worried about him, then why don't you go search for him instead?”

“I-I’m not worried about him.”

“Or may be because you don’t know where he went? Why not follow him next time?”

Maisen’s laugh as he walked away, leaving behind a slightly embarrassed boy.

Mikleo asked himself why did he never follow the brunet, and see what he was trying to do. But he was pretty sure that the other boy was just too busy exploring ruins. What else could it be anyway?

* * *

 

“And here…I actually followed him.” Mikleo mentally scolded himself. That morning, he deliberately woke up early, just in time that he spotted the brunet, suspiciously sneaked out of the village.

The Seraph cautiously trailed behind his friend, skipping his step a bit to make sure he did not make excessive noises. The brunet occasionally turned back, looking behind him as if checking if anyone was following him, and he did a poor job of not noticing Mikleo who hid behind the nearby tree.

Mikleo followed the other deeper into the forest when he realized that they were heading towards the very first ruin that they explored together. It was probably a few years back.

The light inside the ruin got darker as they marched deeper inside. The flickering light through the cracks on the wall reflected a worried expression on the brunet face. He trudged his feet along the swarm of water to finally reach the end of the ruin where there was a big mural of ancient drawing. Everything looked pretty much the same as back then, only…there seemed to be a few small boxes placed alongside of the path that Mikleo did not remember they were there before.

“So this is where you sneak off to everyday.”

The brunet jumped on his feet at the voice and turned around to see his Seraph friend looked at him with pissed off pair of eyes. Small hands on his slender hip as inferno of anger flared up vividly. Sorey could not help but slowly stepped back unconsciously to avoid that dead glare.

“Ah...haha Mikleo, I-I did not know you are here.” Sorey scratched his head nervously.

“Then…now that you know I am here. Would you mind telling me what are you doing here _without me_ again?” The Seraph approached him, bubbles of water forming around the tips of his fingers. Sorey feared for his life, he did not want to get choke by the water bubbles like that one time.

“Mikleo, I am really sorry. I know we promised that we will always explore ruins together.”

“Then why did you leave me behind? Going without telling me?” Mikleo did not realize how loud he had rise his voice, but at this point he did not care. For the past week he had endured this painful feeling of being left behind by his precious friend. They were always together, how could he not feel desperate when suddenly he was left behind like that? “Am I a bother to you?” Instead of flows of water that burst out from his fingers, he felt salty liquid streamed down his face. Mikleo brought his sleeve upwards trying to wipe away the tears that he could no longer able to control. He knew he looked horrible with all those snots and messy tears all over his face, but he did not care.

Sorey felt like his whole body was burning, he trembled, noticing tears on the Seraph’s eyes. He ran and pulled the other boy into a tight hug, letting him rested his face on his shoulder as he clutched onto those soft silver hair.

“No, of course you are not a bother.”

“Then why?”

He remained silent for a bit, waiting for his friend’s body to stop shivered, feeling the wetness on his shoulder seemed to dry up a bit. The boy slightly pulled himself apart, looking at the other’s puffy eyes.

“Sorry that I kept this from you. But since you found me here…” Sorey smiled lightly, “Caim supposed to help me with this but…”

The brunet then turned towards the boxes that lied along the path as he asked Mikleo to use his water magic on those boxes.

“What is that for?”

“You will see.”

Curiously, Mikleo did as he was told. Bubbles formed on his fingertips again as flows of water materialized and he shot them towards the boxes. A few seconds later, pillars of white light shot up from inside the boxes. All the light flickered and all immediately joined together to that particular one spot on the mural. They joined together to create a rainbow color light, reflecting an image of a small boy.

“Th-that is me…” Mikleo whispered.

“Happy Birthday Mikleo.”

The water Seraph turned around to see a stupid yet wide smile on his friend’s face. In front of him was a small branch of a white flower-the same color that of Mikleo’s hair.

The silver haired boy took the flower into his hand, his heart fluttered. He was sure his heart skipped a beat, but then he felt embarrassed. He felt like he was a bit stupid for getting worked up over this. But he had thought that…he was abandoned. But the tiny flower inside his hand reminded him otherwise. It reminded him that he was oversensitive. The flower, as if laughing at his, shaking against his palm. Tears threatened to fall out again.

“Sorry that I have been going off without you. I promise there will not be a second time. We will explore all the ruins in the world _together_.”

Yes it was a promise between the two of them. And Sorey always kept his promise. Even years later, they always explored the ruins together.

* * *

 

Mikleo-now after everything, he still clung onto that one promise, and wished that they could be together again, to fulfill the promise that they made to each other.

He waited and waited, no matter how long it would take.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I can't get over how cute these two are, and hopefully I can write more about them in the future. 
> 
> Thanks for the support.


End file.
